iWon the Bet
by Panty Poison
Summary: Freddie challenges Sam to a bet about Carly. Cam oneshot.


Sam opened her locker somewhat roughly and looked at the annoyance beside her. "Don't you have some sort of computer to waste your time with?

Freddie smirked and circled around to her left, trying to catch her glance. "You have to do it, I _dared_ you."

She was looking around in her locker, still not looking at him. "I don't have to take a dare from a nerd like you, Freddork."

Freddie threw his arms up and shook his head in disbelief. "Oh, that is such a cop-out!" When Sam still refused to look at him, he leaned on the locker beside hers. "Just ask her, I know you like her anyway."

This made Sam stop and acknowledge Freddie. Her mouth slightly gaped as she said "We're n-not…like that," as if trying to convince herself. "Carly and I are just…really good friends." She turned back to her locker.

The boy crossed his arms and looked at her triumphantly. "Yeah, right. I've seen the way you look at her…" Sam was now staring at the inside of her locker intently. Freddie sauntered closer to her. "I bet she's all over you when I'm not around…"

She turned around on him and grabbed his arm. "Now you're really asking for it," she said, as she twisted the limb she had in her grasp.

Freddie gasped at the sudden pain and regretted his words. "Okayokayokay, I'm sorry!" The aggressive blonde shoved his arm back to him and he cradled it like an injured child.

_Damn it, now what?_ Another lightbulb went off in his head. "I understand why you'd be scared."

Sam scoffed and rolled her eyes, still not looking at him. "Me, scared?"

"You think she'll turn you down."

Sam whirled around, eyes flashing dangerously. "She would not!"

"Then do it! We'll bet on it," he yelled back; this was all going according to plan, and Sam had no idea.

"Fine!"

"Okay, after last period. You can ask her then," he said, watching Sam's reaction carefully.

She crossed her arms and smiled coolly. "No problem."

"But you have to ask her right here, in the hallway, in front of everyone."

Sam's eyes widened. "What, why?! What does that have to do with anything?"

Freddie raised an eyebrow at her, now confident. "That's the bet."

"And what if I don't ask her in the hallway?"

Freddie smiled widely, loving this rare moment of the blonde losing her composure in front of him. "You have to do the usus'. Oh, and you'll be a wuss in my eyes."

Sam shut her locker angrily and gave the boy in front of her a long, hard look. "It's on, Fredwad," she said, bolting off to class before he had a chance to respond.

From around the corner, Carly appeared. She looked up the stairs in the direction Sam had gone, and then walked over to Freddie. "Did she buy it?" the girl asked anxiously.

Freddie smiled at the brunette. "Totally. She's going to ask you right after school," he said, leaning against the row of lockers. "But that was some hard negotiating."

Carly looked slightly troubled. "Do you think she'll go through with it, though?"

Freddie looked at her. "Do you think she would lose a bet?"

Carly looked off into space. "No…I meant actually taking me to homecoming." This whole bet had been the girl's idea. She was interested in Sam, but was too skittish to approach her. So, she had come to Freddie with her scheme.

Now the girl was having second thoughts, and Freddie could see it. He put his hand on her shoulder to bring her back to earth. "Carly, I can tell she likes you. I almost got her to admit it, in fact."

Carly brightened at that. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. You've got nothing to worry about," he said confidently.

The girl smiled widely. "Thanks so much for this, Freddie."

The boy shrugged. "Hey, anything to embarrass my worst enemy," he said, winking.

Carly raised an eyebrow. "Freddie…" she said warningly.

"Kidding, kidding," he said innocently. "…anything for a friend."

The two smiled as the bell rang and they went to class.

* * *

The last bell for the day rang and everyone was going to their lockers. Freddie made sure to find Sam and walk with her to Carly's locker, located conveniently beside Sam's. They both saw her there first, and Freddie could feel Sam stiffen the slightest bit.

"There she is. If you wimp out now, I'll let you off the hook," the boy said to Sam, giving her one of his cheesy smiles.

She looked at him and smirked haughtily. "Just watch how it's done, Fredweird," she said, striding over to Carly.

_Here we go_, Freddie thought, hoping this would work.

Meanwhile, Carly saw Sam coming towards her. Acting as ignorant as possible, she smiled as the blonde walked up to her. "Hey, Sam! Can you come over tonight? I want to run over some ideas for iCarly," she said, trying to read the other girls eyes to see what she was thinking. Carly wondered if Sam was as nervous as she was right now.

"Sure, but…there's something I need to ask you," Sam said, hoping she didn't sound too awkward.

Carly smiled, feeling more confident. "Alright, what is it?"

Sam looked around then looked back at Carly. She clasped her hands together and said "Well…I, uh…"

Carly wondered, why was she faltering? Was this a bad idea after all? "Is something wrong?" she asked out loud.

Sam leaned back and forth on the balls of her feet nervously. "No, I guess…this is just hard to say, Carls." She laughed nervously, but knew it sounded fake.

The brunette smiled, trying to make Sam more comfortable. "Just say it, Sam," she stepped closer to the blonde, brown eyes meeting the blonde's sparkling blue ones. "I'll understand." She hoped this wasn't too obvious; she didn't want to scare her off.

Sam noticed, and the thought of bolting briefly crossed her mind. So why was her heart telling her to stay? She wanted this, that was why. She wanted Carly.

And maybe…Carly wanted her? The thought was crazy, but at the same time it made Sam insanely happy. She decided to go with her gut, come what may and hell to pay.

As this thought dawned on her, Sam smiled widely. "Okay. Hold on, it's really loud in here," she said and Carly looked at her questioningly.

In her usual manner of acting first and thinking later, Sam cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled at the hall of noisy kids "HEY, SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned to stare at the girls; Carly raised her eyebrows, impressed. Sam turned to look at the brunette. "I have something important to do," she said and held Carly's gaze for a moment before taking a deep breath. Now or never.

"Carly?"

The other girl's heart skipped a beat in anticipation. "Yeah, Sam?'

The blonde grabbed Carly's hands and looked her in the eyes. "I want you…to be my date for the homecoming dance."

Carly eyes dilated as the words came out of her friend's mouth. Some of the students gasped and others just looked on, fascinated. The blonde looked sincere enough; maybe Freddie was right and the girl really meant this.

"Wh-? Sam, I…why?" She had to play the innocent, unknowing part. She had to make sure the blonde meant it.

Sam looked at the other girl and smiled. "Because I love you," she said, not missing a beat.

The crowd around the two girls started whispering, immersed in the scene around them. Sam looked at Carly hopefully, and Carly stared at Sam in wonder.

After a good ten seconds, the brunette spoke. "I love you too, Sam," she said, grasping Sam's hands firmly. Her eyes were shining, and Sam could tell. The feeling was mutual, beautiful, and genuine. How could she have put this off for so long? It was so obvious to her now, how they felt about each other.

"So, you'll go with me?" Sam said hopefully, and she could feel the other students holding their breath with her.

Carly beamed at the girl, savoring the moment. "How could I say no?"

Still keeping one hand in Carly's, the blonde snaked the other one around the petite girl's waist. "Can I kiss you?"

Carly felt like a wound up spring, ready to burst. She had to make an effort to keep from jumping for joy. She looked at Sam and whispered "Absolutely."

Their lips met and the crowd immediately broke out in cheers around them, along with a wolf whistle or two. The girls were lost in each other, a simple kiss taking them off the ground.

They broke apart and looked at each other for a moment before hugging happily. Like they finally found what had been missing from them for so long. The crowd in the hall dispersed, and Freddie walked up to the two. Carly caught his eye and smiled knowingly. The boy just winked at her.

He waited for them to finish their hug before talking to Sam. "Hey, Sam. You won the bet."

The blonde was holding his hands with Carly and raising her eyebrow at him. "Huh? Oh…whatever," she said, shrugging.

Carly smiled at Sam, and then looked at their friend. "C'mon, Freddie, we're going to my house to rehearse."

As the three walked down the hall, Freddie whispered to Carly, "At least she forgot about the bet."

Carly just smiled and looked at Sam, who shook her head.

"Don't be so sure, Frederick."


End file.
